


Choices.

by lvzons_hoe



Series: Love & Drama [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Friends, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Love, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvzons_hoe/pseuds/lvzons_hoe
Summary: Complications pop up everywhere. Why does love always bring problems with it?-Part 3 is coming real soon <3





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it would be interesting to create some kind of issue between Manila & Naomi since the leg queen eliminated Manila HAHAHA <3

Manila’s alarm blares throughout the room.

 

Manila doesn't bother opening her eyes. She lazily reaches her hand out and switches it off, not budging from her spot on the bed, her legs intertwined with Raja’s. She nestles her face on Raja’s collarbone, contentedly sighing through her nose.

 

“You were the one who wanted to get up at 8, princess,” Raja points out, ruffling Manila’s hair.

 

“Yeah but I have a better idea,” Manila sleepily rebukes. “How about you don't go to work, I don't go to school, and we just sleep here for the rest of today?” 

 

“That sounds great,” Raja chuckles. “Also highly unrealistic.”

 

Raja manoeuvres her way out of bed.

 

“Noooooooooo…” Manila whines. “Come back…”

 

Raja turns back and looks at her girlfriend curled up in the sheets.  _ She is so cute.  _ Her face is squished into the pillow with a winsome smile painted across it. Her lush, dark, curly hair is strewn across the pillow and Raja feels the urge to caress it.  _ She just looks so cute, prepossessing and alluring and... oh has she mentioned cute? _

 

_ “ _ You said you had assignments to do,” Raja prompts, cupping Manila’s face in her hands. She knows Manila hates doing work but she doesn't want Manila falling behind either.

 

“Fine…” Manila groans. She rolls out of bed and folds Raja in her arms briefly before plodding to the bathroom to wash up.

 

-

 

Raja fixes a quick breakfast of eggs on toast, watching Manila tackle her assignments. Her lover’s brows knit together faintly and she’s somewhat scowling,  _ and she looks so damn cute _ . Raja appreciates how focused she is as well. Although she attained good grades while schooling, she was perpetually a distracted student.

 

Raja sets the food down next to the working girl silently. She picks her things up, ready to leave.

 

Manila’s head snaps to face her.

 

“You’re leaving?” she queries, sounding slightly dismayed.

 

“Yeah, the museum opens at 10, love, and I should be there before that,” Raja explains.

 

“Owh, okay,” Manila springs out of her chair to hug and kiss Raja. “Have a great day, sweets.”

 

Raja wraps an arm around Manila and traces her significant other’s jawline with the other. “You too.”

 

-

 

With her phone in her hand, Manila leaves the house. She hits Katya up for coffee, not realising Naomi’s left her on read.

 

-

 

Manila and Katya walk toward the gates giggling. Katya gasps or screeches in exhilaration for her friend every few seconds as Manila gushes about what went down with Raja.

 

Naomi wordlessly trudges past them. Manila and Katya share a concerned, puzzled glance.

 

“Should we try to talk to her later today?” Manila hesitantly proposes, gritting her teeth.

 

“Hmm, maybe,” Katya contemplates. “She’s complicated so I was thinking maybe we should wait for her to come to us, but reaching out is a caring thing to do.”

 

Manila and Katya saunter to their first lesson as Manila continues to rave about Raja.

 

-

 

Naomi drags herself into the class halfway through the lesson.

 

“LATE!” Ms O’Hara barks.

 

“You mean LEGS,” Naomi retorts, doing a fan kick before sashaying her way to an empty seat.

 

“With legs like that you should be able to move pretty fast and not be late!” Ms O’Hara was highly unprofessional, always getting into inane banters with students.

 

“What would you know about having long legs?” Naomi retaliates.

 

The whole class gasps.

 

“Oooh! EAT IT!” Latrice bellows.

 

“You’re on retention,” Ms O’Hara smugly announces, not realising her mistake.

 

“You mean DEtention? You’re the one who’s got water retention,” Naomi rebuts.

 

“NAOMI! If you fucking hate me so much you can leave!” Ms O’Hara wails, on the verge of crying.

 

Manila approaches her friend, hoping to persuade her to calm down.

 

“Naomi, it’s no use arguing with her. She doesn't know what understanding people means, you kn-”

 

Naomi whacks the smaller girl aside.

 

“Shut up, you sugar baby. Go suck your sugar mommy’s tits.”

 

Manila stumbles back, confused. She returns to her seat next to Katya, who pats her shoulder.

 

At this point, Shangela stands up.

 

“Time out, hold up sweetheart. Let’s get it together before you wanna read,” Shangela asserts. “She doesn’t have a sugar mommy. She’s never had a sugar mommy. If she wanted a sugar mommy, yes she could probably go out and get one, because she is what? SICKENING! YOU COULD NEVER HAVE A SUGAR MOMMY BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL. Baby everything she has she’s worked for and she’s gotten herself. She built herself from the ground up you fucking BITCH!” She hurls her empty starbucks cup at Naomi.

 

The class starts cheering.

 

“FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”

 

Ms O’Hara yells something about calming down and shutting up but is drowned out.

 

The class splits into #TeamShangela and #TeamNaomi and begin throwing assignments, folders and stationery at each other. 

 

Amidst the chaos, Manila spots Naomi chilling outside the class. She manages to sneak into the corridor as well. 

 

“Naomi…” Manila softly coaxes. “Please, you can talk to me, you know?”

 

“Fuck OFF!” Naomi growls, shoving Manila aside. “I don’t wanna see you! Don’t! Fucking! Talk! To! Me!” She punctuates each word with a punch or a kick dealt to the wall.

 

“Sorry…” Manila starts.

 

“Get back in before I hurt you, bitch,” Naomi threatens.

 

Manila scampers back in, afraid and bewildered. Tears form in her eyes.

 

-

 

“I just don’t get it!” Manila throws her hands up in the air, exasperated. “WHAT did i do, Katya? What?!”

 

“Honestly…” Katya glances up at the ceiling. “I’m lost. She didn't get jealous when you dated Raven, so I doubt it’s Raja.”

 

Manila sighs.

 

“She was so sweet and supportive, I think I must've-”

 

“If you hurt her or did something wrong or WHATEVER, that’s for her to tell you.” Katya reassures her. “You’ve tried reaching out, so now it’s up to her.”

 

Katya and Manila share a long, warm hug.

 

-

 

Manila’s daydreaming in mathematics because she’s finished her work 20 minutes early, again. 

 

She spots Naomi outside. Noticing Ms Thunderfuck has dozed off, she sneaks into the corridor. She knows Katya’s told her to wait but she just can’t.

 

“Naomi… please tell me what’s wrong,” she begs. “You can always talk to me.”

 

Naomi makes eye contact with Manila.

 

Naomi’s eyes look anxious, hurt and angry. Manila’s never seen her like this. 

 

“NO, I CAN’T! I’VE HAD A MAJOR CRUSH ON YOU FOR A YEAR! AND NOW YOU- Y- RAJA- OF- OFFI- OFFICIAL- UGH!!!” Naomi shrieks and slumps in a corner. “Ugh.”

 

Manila’s astounded. Naomi had a crush on her? Is that why…

 

Suddenly it all clicked.

 

“S-sorry. I know you didn't know and- and- I can’t expect- you- to know- fucking- dumb- me- I don’t know I’m fucking dumb!!!” Naomi bawls.

 

“Shhh…” Manila stoops and pulls her friend into a hug. “You’re not dumb.”

 

Naomi glances up at her friend.

 

“You’re fucking cute I hope you know that. Both- inside and- ou- out!”

 

“You’re cute too. Sorry to hear how you felt. It must've been harsh,” Manila empathises.

 

“I’m sorry I love you,” Naomi whispers, with the intention of conveying both meanings of the sentence.

 

“Thank you for being honest. It must’ve taken guts. It was truly brave of you,” Manila praises.

 

Naomi’s sobs are the only sound audible to the two of them for a while.

 

“You know, if you weren't taken I’d be kissing you,” Naomi admits.

 

Manila tenses up. She can't take this. What is she supposed to do? She whimpers as a tear slides its way down her face. She’s very discomfited by this entire bizarre situation.

 

“I didn't mean to hurt you. I-” Manila cuts herself off.

 

“Of course you didn't,” Naomi inches closer to the smaller girl, holding her face in her hands. “Can I just… I really wanna kiss you.”

 

Naomi closes her eyes. Manila leaps away.

 

“Sorry, I love Raja, I-”

 

“FUCK YOU!!!” Naomi shrieks. “Get back to class. Get out of my sight!”

 

Naomi dissolves into a continuous series of sobs.

 

Manila totters back into class, stupefied.

 

“Where did you go?” Ms Thunderfuck hisses.

 

“Oh, my period came but you were asleep but I had to deal with it. Otherwise, you know,” Manila smoothly lies.

 

“Stunning,” she drawls in her raspy voice. “Anyway here are the answers, class. Just mark it yourself.”

 

She plonks her head on her pillow again.

 

_ Wow. This bitch really knows how to nap, _ Manila thinks to herself, ticking every single answer.

 

Manila flips her laptop open and messages Raja.

 

Manila: I… have a problem.

 

Raja instantly replies.

 

Raja: ??? Are you okay baby??

 

Manila: well yes… and NO.

Manila: I’ll have to tell you later though. My friend is complicated AAFFFFFFF.

 

Raja: whenever you want. Love you, baby. Xoxo

 

Manila groans inwardly. How is she supposed to even live with this? She hopes it's a cruel prank gone wrong but is aware that that's just wishful thinking.

 

Manila: Bb can I see u at ur office xx

 

Raja: Sure. xoxoxoxoxo

 

Manila melts onto the table. Will she have to choose between her relationship with Raja and her friendship with Naomi?


	2. UGH

Manila swipes the floor access pass Raja gave her on the scanner in the lift. She takes it up to the top floor where her girlfriend’s office is.

 

Manila knocks before unlocking the door with the spare key Raja’s also passed to her.

 

“Baby I’m just gonna be honest,” Manila says as fast as she can. “One of my best friends hates me for dating you, she has a crush on me.”

 

Raja looks up at her, stunned.

 

“What the fuck. I’m sorry, baby.”

 

Manila buries her face in her hands.

 

“I don't know what to do, Raja.”

 

Raja gets up and walks over to Manila and holds her.

 

“It’s gonna be okay. I think she’s just confused. It’ll pass.”

 

Manila clutches Raja’s arm.

 

“And what if it doesn’t?”

 

“No true friend should hate you for finding love.”

 

Manila closes her eyes and her body goes stiff. She’s known Naomi for 4 years. She’s known Raja for what - a few days?

 

Manila holds her breath and shakes herself out of Raja’s embrace.

 

“I feel like… no relationship should get between a friendship either, though. Don’t get me wrong, you make me really happy, but, you know. I think maybe we should, like, take a break. Not break up but like, a break."

-

Raja wants to be furious at Manila. She shouldn't have to choose between her and her friend. She wants to snatch the pass and key from her and never see the little brat again. Yet, she doesn't have the heart to. So, she idly stands there.

 

“I should be fucking mad at you.”

 

Manila peeps through her fingers at Raja. She’s never seen Raja look at her this way before.

 

“Sorry baby. It’s not like it’s forever it’s just -”

 

“If you really loved me, would you have to choose between being her friend or being with me?”

 

Raja does her utmost best to look stern and irate. She rolls her eyes and glares at Manila.

 

Manila’s panic turned to rage.

 

“YES! I would have to! You don't get it, Raja.” Manila snarls, slamming her hands down on Raja's desk. “She’s one of my best fucking friends. Do you know the pain losing her would cause me? Probably not, since you don't understand!”

 

Manila’s gesturing wildly. Manila knows she should stop, but she can’t. She convinces herself Raja initiated the fight, and resumes, with an onslaught of cutting words.

 

“Do you even treasure friendship, Raja? Or are you a fucking loner? Is that why you wanna date me? Cause you can't get anyone your age? If you really loved me, wouldn't you understand why I was at a loss for what to do? You presumptuous BITCH! I hope you stay single for the rest of your life so no one has to deal with an insensitive fucker like you. I wish I never met you so things with Naomi and I would be just fine. I’d bet my entire house she makes a better girlfriend than you, at least the whole time we were friends she never disregarded my feelings.”

 

Manila flings the pass and keys down and turns to leave.

 

“Manila…” Raja’s voice is almost inaudible. She struggles to hold back the tears that gush out of her eyes and surge down her face. She’d hurt Manila, that was the last thing she wanted.

 

“Bye,” Manila snaps, and storms off.

 

Great, now she's single AND has problems with a best friend. She whips out her phone to text Naomi.

 

Manila: Naomi

Manila: I broke up with her

Manila: I’m not into you but I hope we can be besties again

 

Naomi: … I thought u said u loved her jn tho

Naomi: … sorry should’ve clarified. I’m not mad ur with her, I’m just mad at the situation. Sorry i took it out on u.

 

Manila: ... 

 

Naomi: sorry for my outbursts. I didn't mean what I said. I was struggling with my feelings internally and I still am. So maybe it’s best if we take a break till my feelings for u subside

Naomi: I didn't want you to break up with her btw. I’m sorry if my tantrums pushed u to break up with her

Naomi: I should be happy for u if ur happy sorry i was selfish

 

Manila emits a howl of defeat, frustration and vexation.

 

Manila: maybe, but… it’s my fault too no one asked me to behave so recklessly.

Manila: anyways don't fret about it, okay? You have a lot going on internally so just focus on that. I won't bother you again till you decide we’ve had a long enough break.

 

Naomi: thank u

Naomi: love u

Naomi: as a friend I mean

Naomi: & hope u manage to sort what u have to out as well

 

Manila barges into the nearest bathroom, still in the building of the museum, and locks herself in a cubicle.

 

She cries.

 

And cries.

 

And cries.

 

-

 

Raja can't focus on anything. She can't wrap her head around what just happened. She knows she’s a wreck at times. Her insecurities had gotten the better of her. Those were her insecurities talking to Manila, not her real self. She knows she was being tyrannical and demanding a lot. It wasn't fair to assume Manila didn't love her. She knows this fear comes from when two of her exes cheated countless times behind her back. Manila wasn't those exes, however, so she had to be realistic. Manila was sweet, intelligent and artistic, her exes weren't that at all. She wasn’t being pragmatic and she should’ve been.

 

Raja also ponders Manila’s words.

 

She normally only sees her her group of closest friends once every 2 weeks. Maybe she really was a loner.

 

Someone called her insensitive just the day before. Maybe she really just was a presumptuous fucker that casts everyone’s feelings aside.

 

Raja would be the first to think of herself as unloveable and an extra source of stress. She hates herself. Maybe she really should be single for the rest of her life so no one has to deal with an insensitive fucker like her.

 

Raja longs to see Manila and talk things over. She wants to apologise for her slip up. She wants to enfold the younger girl in the warmest embrace and remind her how special and irreplaceable she is.

 

Raja glances at her phone. Manila hasn't texted. Is it the end? No, it can't be

 

-

 

Manila wants to be in Raja’s arms, hugged and kissed, assured everything’s gonna be okay.

 

Her mind flashes back to when she first met Raja. A ravishing, entrancing, charismatic person. She had been so agreeable till this fight. She yearns for time to just rewind a few hours. She would have approached this so differently.

 

She also wouldn’t have to choose between Naomi and Raja but that was beside the point.

 

The point is she wants to be with Raja.

 

She considers charging back upstairs and diving into Raja’s arms. She then ascertains that she can’t, because she’s left the pass and spare keys upstairs.

 

Does Raja need space? Should she call?

 

Manila drops her a text.

 

Manila: I want to talk, if you want to. I’m sorry.

 

-

 

Raja catches sight of the notification but she’s too engulfed in guilt, shame and dejection. Not yet.

 

-

 

Manila walks home. Her feet have never felt heavier. Her entire weight bogs her down. Desolation swallows her up and she finds it difficult to just move to the train station. She wants to collapse on the floor and do nothing. She’s crying in public. She doesn’t care. She wants Raja.

 

Manila drags herself home on autopilot and slumps onto the sofa, face down.

 

“You okay, ‘Nila?” her mother checks. She hasn’t seen her crying but she’s never seen her daughter this worn out.

 

Manila clears her throat.

 

“Yeah. Just stressed.”

 

Delta’s not stupid, Manila was clearly lying. She’s a counsellor and has listened to countless teen issues. Her voice carried sound of heartbreak.

 

Deciding it would be better if Manila thought her mother was oblivious to her problems, Delta doesn’t interrogate her. Instead, to cheer her daughter up, she places some cookies onto a plate and fixes some hot cocoa. Manila never turns down those treats.

 

“Here, sweetie,” Delta places them down on the table in front of the sofa.

 

The aroma of hot chocolate makes its way to Manila’s nostrils and she jolts up.

 

“Thanks Mum! I love you!” she half-chirps.

 

“Anytime. If you need to talk, I’m here too,” Delta offers.

 

Manila forces a smile as she sips the hot chocolate.

 

“Thank you. This cocoa’s great, Mum.”

 

When Delta walks away, Manila checks her phone. Countless texts from Katya and some other friends. None from Raja.

 

She sends Katya a text saying she has so much to tell her “tomorrow”, then pushes her phone between two cushions.

 

She hurries upstairs to get ready for bed. She decides it’s more productive to turn in early and get whatever she needs to done tomorrow instead, since she definitely won’t be able to focus today. She goes over to Delta’s room and knocks on the door.

 

“Goodnight Mum, I’m gonna go to bed early because I’m really tired, I’ll get up early tomorrow to do my work,” Manila informs her.

 

Delta, who’s opened door, pulls her child into a hug.

 

“Goodnight ‘Nila. If you need anything, feel free to come over, even if it’s 3am."

 

Manila leans on her mother before going to her room.

 

Manila sighs and pulls the covers off her mattress. She lies down and curls up.

 

Fuck. Her sheets smell like Raja.

 

Manila tosses and turns for 10 more minutes before giving in and stumbling to the cabinet containing fresh bedsheets. She rips the bedsheets off and puts the new sheets on hastily. She just wants to sleep.

 

Manila has to distract herself. She decides to think about memories she’s made with friends she isn’t that close to, because if she thinks of Katya’s and her shenanigans, Naomi will be involved, and she’ll end up thinking of Raja.

 

Manila recalls how Bianca was her first ever friend in high school. When she’d rocked up to the gate, she’d forgotten to register, which lead to Bianca insulting her as a joke. Although she and Bianca are no longer as close as as they were in freshman year, Manila's glad to have a witty friend like her.

 

Manila remembers getting drinks at bars every weekend with the Willam and Peppermint almost every weekend in Sophomore year. With dazzling pieces from fashion designers and full faces of makeup caked on, no one suspected they were underaged. She decides that she needs some sort of rebellious action like that again soon.

 

She replays the hassle Shangela and she caused Raven every art class. They mainly threw paint at each other, but occaisionally knocked over each other’s easels or pottery. Once, when she’d forgotten to bring her sketch book, Shangie even got bold enough to lock Raven out. Sure, Shangela annoyed her a little, but she was the perfect partner in crime.

 

So many things happened in Sophomore year, including her fling with Ms Raven. Raven was something else. She was as good at being compassionate and delightful as she was at being a bitch. The only reason they broke up was because Ms RuPaul threatened to fire Raven. They still shared a tight bond, with regular texts and occaisional hangouts.

 

Manila smiles at memories of how hard Kameron would always try to impress her. He was very thoughtful and had a rebellious nature which she was all for, she just wasn’t into boys.

 

Where was she in terms of love life now? Oh wait…

 

She still ended up thinking of Raja.

 

She thinks of texting someone or sleeping in her mother’s room, but is too mentally exhausted to move. She lies still. Moving their way out from behind her eyes, tears run down her face. She runs through the few yet dear memories she and Raja shared and cries herself to sleep.

 

-

 

Raja can’t handle this. She’s sprawled in front of her laptop clearing work because she knows sleep won’t come to her anyway.

 

Now, Raja faces another problem. She literally doesn’t have any more work to clear. Being distressed drives her to be so productive and efficient that it scares her.

 

She decides to text a friend about it. Talking about things always helps, right?

 

Little does she know Manila knows this friend too. Probably a little too much for her liking.

 

Raja: Babe I know I didn’t tell you but I got a gf

Raja: anyways we also just broke up jn. Yaaay me.

Raja: yea we only lasted a few days i’m a fking loser

 

Raven should be in bed but she’s up binge watching pointless YouTube videos. She’s too done to care. She’s dreading teaching in school the next day. Her job’s become so mundane with no Manila to teach and -

 

_Ding!_

 

Raven’s phone lights up with a notification. She’s puzzled. The last time she was texted at 4am was two years ago, by Manila.

 

Raven picks her phone up and reads the messages, immediately feeling bad for her friend. Raja’s relationship with Carmen had been dreadful, and the one before was equally appalling. Why was her love life eternally cursed?

 

Raven: talk to me

Raven: but I mean if it only lasted a few days she probs wasn’t down, fuck her.

 

Raja: yeah I want to

Raja: fuck her i mean

 

Raven sighs.

 

Raven: ha real funny

 

Raja: but yeah she’s real funny and talented and fucking cute

Raja: erm she’s a lot younger than me tho but u dated someone way younger too so shut up

Raja: anyw her friend who had a crush on her got jealous which is why it happened. We fought about that.

Raja: she’s just so… ugh i just love her

Raja: n now she's gone... ik it's only been a while but she's already become a part of my life

 

Raven: well she ain’t all that anymore

Raven: you can live your best life with or without a partner. I mean, if you have one that's great, but you're great on your own too

 

Raja: she texted me tho she said she wanted to talk

Raja: also she's so cool like she does like super fast paintings like those under 1min ones

 

Raven: well do youuu wna talk n deal w her shit tho?? Or are u too good for that

Raven: lmao my ex does 1min paintings too

 

Raja pauses. What a coincidence.

 

Raja: yeah I want to I think we’ll be okay realistically, I’m just paranoid

Raja: omg no way haha

Raja: WAIT WHAT SCH DO U TEACH AT AGAIN??

 

Raven: LMAO do u rly think ur dating my ex hun

Raven: but Elite Arts Academy

 

Raja nearly drops her phone. That's Manila's school.

 

No. Fucking. Way.

 

Raja: WTF what is ur ex’s name???

 

Raven: lol we have a lot of hoes that paint super fast

Raven: but her name’s Manila haha we’re still close friends

 

Raja: MANILA LUZON??

 

Raven: LOL WTF R U STALKING ME yes it is

 

Raja: NO I’M NOT SHE’S THE GIRL I JUST BROKE UP WITH

 

Raven: HAHAHAHAAH real funny. Try again.

 

Raja: NO I’M SERIOUS

 

Raven: LOL ok cool

 

Raja: I’M SERIOUS!! Famous for her big bird painting & pineapple painting

Raja: loves ice-cream

Raja: has like a fucking huge house

 

Raven freezes. Holy shit.

 

Raven: okay send me a pic idw to believe u

 

Raja: <image>

 

Raven: OMFG IT’S HER HAHAHA WTF

Raven: well she’s a troublemaker and argues q often, from personal experience I doubt she’s gna say bye after that fight.

Raven: she’ll probs like apologise a lot and buy u 485292 flowers and give u oreos stuffed with toothpaste

Raven: also ngl I’m kinda envious cause we were forced to break up. Stupid principal lol

 

Raja’s just slightly relieved, and very, very, very shocked.

 

Raja: good to know that we’ll probs be fine

Raja: but i’m shookt lol i think I need to lie down

Raja: thanks for listening, u should be in bed too <3

 

Raven: anytime <3

 

Raven turns the lights off, puts her phone on her bedside table and ends up being unable to sleep. She texts Manila.

 

Raven: Hey boo something cray happened and I need to tell u HAHA coffee tmr morning? U might rly be vvvvv shocked tho


	3. Make Up, Make Out, Make Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTTTTTT YAYYYYYYYY

 Manila and Raven make their way into an adorable petite café. It has pastel pink walls, white furniture and mini potted plants at each table.  
  
After buying their drinks, they settle for a seat by the window.   
  
"How do I say this..." Raven starts, staring at her coffee to avoid eye contact. No, she hasn't come up with a tactful way to do this.   
  
Manila gazes at her, perplexed, but stays silent.   
  
"I'm friends with Raja!" blurts Raven.   
  
Manila takes some time to process what Raven's said, then it hits her.   
  
"What?" Is all Manila can articulate.   
  
Raven nods.   
  
"We schooled together."   
  
Manila deliberately blinks several times.   
  
"Yeah, I'm beyond shocked," she finally bleats.   
  
Manila squeezes her eyes shut and rests her forehead on her wrists. She can't deal with this.   
  
Raven walks over and puts an arm around her ex's shoulders.   
  
"Sorry boo. I know it's a lot to take in."   
  
Manila feels the urge to cry but she can't since they're in public.   
  
"Why am i such a fucking mess, Raven?" she snivels.   
  
Raven pats her friend's upper back, trying to come up with something to say that might console her.

 

“Then you know about that… right?” Manila probes.

 

Raven bites her lip.

 

“Yeah.”

 

A short pause follows.

 

“You two really are airheads,” she chides, half-grinning, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

 

“Is Raja okay?” Manila mumbles. “I need to stop picking fights.”

 

“Yeah, you both need to stop,” Raven agrees. “She sounds okay but she’s had shit past experiences. I think if you send her an oversized cheque of a hundred thousand dollars that’ll right everything, though.”

 

Manila shoots Raven a look and smacks her bicep.

 

“How about strawberry donuts stuffed with wasabi, mayo and chili powder?”

 

She smirks, recollecting the image of Raven yawping after biting into her concoction and racing to the bathroom only to find the door taped shut.

 

“Only if you love her enough to do that,” Raven winks.

 

“You mean despise her enough to?” Manila sneers.

 

Raven rolls her eyes and thwacks Manila’s arm.

 

“Has she texted you back?”

 

Manila pulls her phone out of her bag.

 

“No,” she draws the word out, then flies into an anxious frenzy.

 

“Does she hate me?” she questions, gripping Raven’s shoulders. “Is she done? Am I never gonna see her again?!”

 

Raven scoff-laughs.

 

“She’s writing drafts. She’ll send the thousandth one, be patient.”

 

Manila stares back at her, wide-eyed.

 

“Is that why she always takes at least 5 minutes to reply?”

 

“Oh totally not, she’s busy fucking me that’s why,” Raven chuckles.

 

“Yeah, like anyone would wanna do that,” Manila retaliates.

 

Raven mock-gasps.

 

“They’d sooner fuck Mimi Imfurst,” Manila cackles.

 

“Oh my god, I don’t need to know you fucked Mimi,” Raven sniggers.

 

Manila, who’s checking the time on her phone, opens her mouth to fire a comeback, but decides pulling her out of the café is a better option. She can’t afford to be late again, even Ru is running out of ways to save her from detention.

 

“Anyways, we should start walking to hell.”

 

The two continue their banter along the way, with an occasional shove or swat.

 

-

 

Raja challenges her phone screen to a staring contest, daring herself to send her reply.

 

 _It’s okay, Manila wants to hear from you, that's why she texted,_ she keeps telling herself. This doesn't quite work, because each time she almost sends the message, the notion that Manila’s better off without her deters her from doing so.

 

Eventually, Raja gives in and sends it, looking away.

 

Raja: I’m sorry too, I never meant to hurt you and I hate that I did. I want to talk things over.

 

Raja even plucks up the courage to pick the venue.

 

Raja: Would you be comfortable with talking at my place? (I have ice-cream!!)

 

Manila’s zoning out in class, Raja occupying the entirety of her mind. She wonders -

 

The notification pops up in the corner of her laptop screen. She smiles. It’s not a ‘hooray-I-love-life’ kind of smile, more of an ‘aww-I-love-you’ one.

 

“Manila. I know that’s not work you're doing. Nobody makes eyes at their assignment,” Ms Thunderfuck whispers as she walks past.

 

Manila beams at her angelically and Ms Thunderfuck lets it slip, like she has the past thousand times.

 

Manila hasn't ever understood why people purposely delay their replies, so she sends a message back instantly.

 

Manila: that sounds great, is 7 okay?

 

Raja wants to filter her response, but for once in a long time, she tells herself, _fuck it. If you want to build something real with Manila you have to be your raw self._

 

Raja: 7’s fine. See you later :) if there's anything else you want, let me know and I’ll try to get it.

 

Manila’s tempted to request a cuddle session but decides it's not the best idea.

 

-

 

Upon reaching home, Manila dolls herself up to meet Raja.

 

She blends a nude smokey eye perfectly and tops it with gold-pink glitter. Her eyeliner’s always been sharp but she's been particularly precise with the line today. She sets her entire face thoroughly but not excessively. She dusts blush, bronzer and highlight on the desired areas and blends for the gods. She skips lipstick and opts for balm instead to avoid unevenly coloured lips after munching on some ice-cream.

 

-

 

Raja’s tidied the house and touched up her makeup. She paces nervously, the anticipation of Manila’s arrival -

 

_Ding-dong!_

 

Raja opens the door.

 

“Hey Raja,” Manila greets.

 

Raja’s bedazzled. Manila’s always had a bewitching appearance, but she’s never been this mesmerised by it. Her makeup is flawless and her physique is accentuated perfectly by a nude illusion mini dress covered in a complex arrangement of silver rhinestones.

 

“Hi,” Raja acknowledges, at a loss for words.

 

Manila wants to hug Raja but hesitates, given their current situation.

 

“Can I hug you?”

 

Raja laughs. Genuinely laughs. She’d never admit it but at that point in time, she needed the same.

 

“Sure.”

 

They wrap their arms around each other.

 

Raja feels as though the world’s stopped spinning. Her surroundings turn to a blur as she immerses herself in the moment. It’s not just a hug, she can sense Manila’s regret, devastation and affection. Manila’s soft skin, toned build, and glossy, thick hair captures all her attention. She feels powerless, enchanted and extremely guilty.

 

This was the angel she took her insecurities out on. Not her exes, not bitches she had beef with, but _Manila. Her beloved Manila._

 

Manila clings to Raja. The gorgeous figure she’d collided into at the museum and ended up falling in love with. The one who appreciated her for who she was. The one who always made her laugh.

 

The one she walked out on. The one she yelled those cruel words at. The one she wishes she’d never done that to because she’s dearly attached to her.

 

When they finally part, Manila catches a glimpse of the house behind her. It’s colossal. She should’ve expected that, given that Raja owned an entire museum, but she’d been too busy thinking of Raja to take anything else into consideration. It wasn’t like Raja’s financial status mattered anyway, she’d be just as in love with Raja if she swept roads for a living.

 

“Come on in,” Raja invites, taking Manila’s hand and leading them to the couch.

 

She then becomes painfully aware of the fact that at this point in time, it wouldn’t be ‘normal’ to hold Manila’s hand.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Raja attempts to retract her hand.

 

Manila smiles and keeps it where it is.

 

“Sorry, I like holding your hand.”

 

Manila doesn’t really care. She loves Raja although they’re currently not on the best terms.

 

Raja relaxes. Manila takes her other hand and meets her gaze.

 

“I should be more sorry about what I did, though. It’s not our fault my friend got jealous, it’s her own. I would really want to be with you even if all my friends got jealous,” Manila winces as she speaks. “I’m sorry for getting emotional too. Those insults were a lie and I should’ve never used them on you. I’m sorry.”

 

Raja looks away, then at Manila again.

 

“That’s okay, baby. I’m sorry I couldn’t empathise with what you were struggling with.”

 

She looks down. _Come on Raja, stop breaking eye contact._

 

“I know how important friends are. I just felt like…” Raja struggles to find the words.

 

Manila patiently watches her.

 

“This is so stupid, I felt unwanted,” Raja confesses.

 

After a pause, Raja adds, “I also felt that it was your friend that wanted you to take the break, like, it wasn’t something you yourself really wanted. If you needed that break for yourself, I’d have been fine with it. Sorry, I’m not sure if I make sense, I’m kinda nervous.”

 

Manila nods slowly, taking in what Raja’s said.

 

“I’ll always want you around. You mean so much to me, so, so, so, much.”

 

Manila emphasises each ‘so’ with a light shake of Raja’s hands.

 

“And yes, you do make sense. I realised I only did it because of Naomi, it wasn’t something I wanted. I really want to be with you.”

 

Tears sneak their way out from Manila’s eyes and slide down her face.

 

Raja lets go of her hands and extends her arms. Manila falls into them.

 

“I wanna be with you too,” Raja whispers, holding back her own tears as she strokes Manila’s hair. “I promise I’ll do my best to be more understanding.”

 

“Whatever I do, or think of doing, will be for us. Not for any external boogers,” Manila promises, resting her body against Raja’s.

 

“I love you, Raja.”

 

Raja smiles and presses a quick peck to the forehead of the gem in her arms.

 

“I love you too, Manila.”

 

Manila starts giggling.

 

“You can cry, you know. It’s just me, it’s not like the whole world will see you.”

 

Raja gives a soft, laugh before allowing herself to cry. She reminds herself she can and should be vulnerable around Manila.

 

-

 

After a 10-minute cry and cuddle session, Raja shows Manila around her house.

 

Arrays of paintings spread themselves over the walls. Numerous door frames, furniture and railings were decorated with intricate details. Manila finds herself intrigued by practically everything, but what she’s most drawn to is Raja’s bedroom.

 

That’s were she and Raja are now, seated by the window.

 

“Your house is a freaking art gallery!” Manila squeals. “There’s so much to feast my eyes on.”

 

“Aww, I’m glad,” Raja acknowledges. “Not everyone knows how to appreciate… all this.”

 

Manila can’t believe her ears.

 

“How can they not? Everything is like… so beautiful!” she exclaims, her eyes shining.

 

Then she looks up at Raja.

 

“Or… Maybe they’re too busy admiring you,” Manila suggests.

 

Raja’s heart flips and leaps around in her chest.

 

“You are so corny,” she fires back, her tone much sweeter than intended.

 

“I complimented you!” Manila argues, prodding Raja’s shoulder. “Cherish it okay, it’s not every day I’m gonna tell you white lies.”

 

Raja shrieks and lightly thwacks at Manila’s forearm, but Manila jumps away, turning, and her hand ends up on her butt instead.

 

Raja’s alarmed at what she just did. She’d hate to have made Manila uncomfortable.

 

“I am so sorry oh my god I was trying to hit your forearm not your butt I am so sor -”

 

Manila crashes her lips into Raja’s. She doesn’t want to hear her querida apologise for something she… enjoyed the feeling of.

 

“It felt nice, you know, even if you didn’t mean to,” Manila affirms, giggling and coyly smiling at Raja. “Besides, you’re my girlfriend, of course I’d be fine with you touching my booty. It’s not like you tried to rip my clothes off and fuck me without asking.”

 

 _Although I’d love to fuck you very much too,_ Manila doesn’t add.

 

“What if…” Raja laughs, “I did ask?”

 

Manila smiles, but doesn’t laugh.

 

“Then I would say yes.”

 

Raja takes a little while to realise that Manila’s not goofing around. She’s uncertain of how she should react.

 

Was Manila implying that she wanted to…?

 

“I mean, that is, IF you asked,” Manila clarifies. “If you wouldn’t wanna, I get it. Sorry if I came off the wrong way.”

 

Raja admires her partner who’s made herself comfortable opposite her, stretched out on the bed like she owns it.

 

Who wouldn’t want to make love to this alluring goddess?

 

“Are you telling me you think someone would actually decline?” Raja asks, baffled.

 

“Are you telling me any different?” Manila challenges.

 

“Yeah. I’m gonna prove you so fucking wrong, bitch.”

 

Raja glides over to where Manila’s sprawled out on her bed.

 

“You little slut,” Raja hisses into Manila’s neck, running her hands down her back, to her ass.

 

“ _Your_ little slut,” Manila corrects, capturing Raja’s lips with her own.

 

Raja feels Manila’s slightly parted lips press fervently against her own. She kisses her back with the same passion, gently tracing circles on the nape of her neck.

 

Manila wants more contact. She slips her hand inside Raja’s top and feels the her bare skin. It’s the smoothest skin she can remember touching.

 

Raja’s breath hitches. Feeling so much of Manila’s bare skin against hers is amazing.

 

“You sure you okay with this?” Manila checks.

 

“Yeah, fuck me, babygirl,” Raja demands in a low voice.

 

Raja sounds so fucking hot. Manila has to hear her moan. She slides her other hand under Raja’s top and removes it in one swift motion. She gradually kisses her way down Raja’s neck while her hands savour every inch of Raja’s skin.

 

She halts at Raja’s collarbone. Her lips linger on it, sucking the skin and leaving her mark.

 

Raja gasps softly. Manila feels so fucking amazing.

 

“This bra’s fucking cute,” Manila compliments.

 

“Thanks, can I see yours?” Raja flirts back, fingers hooking onto the hem of Manila’s dress.

 

The dress is divine but Raja’s dying to see what’s under it.

 

“Knock yourself out,” Manila breathes.

 

Raja delicately undoes the zip, feeling the silky skin beneath it. She puts the dress aside carefully - it’s too striking to damage, but as soon as it leaves her hands, she forgets about it.

 

“Oh my god, you’re fucking ripped,” Raja coos, her hands drifting over Manila’s body. _Was it even possible to have abs like that?_ She knew Manila worked out, but _hot damn._

 

“Skinny legend,” Manila teases back, embedding a hickey nearer to the top of her breastbone and sliding Raja’s skirt off.

 

Raja smiles and exhales shakily, tugging Manila’s hair.

 

Manila smirks. She knows Raja feels good.

 

Shifting herself higher, Manila connects her lips with Raja’s neck. She takes her time and leave a pretty, tiny trail - nothing some concealer can’t cover the next day. She feels Raja clutch her shoulders in pleasure as her hands wander to Raja’s bra.

 

“I like this so much. I wanna steal it from you,” Manila hints, sneaking her fingers under the straps.

 

“You can have it,” Raja laughs.

 

Manila mouth binds to Raja’s once more as she unclasps the bra. The tip of her tongue flicks into Raja’s mouth and explores it as she absent-mindedly casts the bra away, not bothering where it ends up.

 

“Gorgeous,” Manila purrs, fondling the area where Raja’s breasts join with her ribcage. She plants kisses around each one unhurriedly, each kiss compelling Raja to whine in pleasure.

 

Raja’s sure she’s gone to sex heaven, if there's even such a place. A faint moan escapes her throat as she feels Manila’s lips encasing her nipple.

 

“Manila…” she whimpers, her slender legs clamping around Manila’s body.

 

Manila uses a free hand to tickle the nape of Raja’s neck and Raja tilts her head back.

 

Raja’s heart is pounding. Why was Manila so good at this? Did she -

 

“Manila!” Raja cries out in surprise, feeling a finger inside of her.

 

She didn't even feel Manila remove her panties. She’d only noticed they were gone when Manila started fingering her.

 

Manila feels somewhat proud of herself. She’d meant to shock Raja.

 

“Hmmm? I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” Manila asks innocently, detaching her mouth from Raja’s nipple. She pulls her fingers out and tracing Raja’s clit. She glances at Raja, doe-eyed.

 

“Fuck… Manila,” Raja whimpers. “Yes - f - fuck me.”

 

Manila giggles under her breath and pushes two of her fingers hard against Raja’s clit, massaging it.

 

“Say please.”

 

“Fuck! Please Manila…”

 

Manila gets on all fours, pinning Raja’s shoulder to the bed with her left hand. With her right, she pumps 2 fingers in and out of her, slowly.

 

“Mmm- fuck! Manila,” Raja moans.

 

Manila adds another finger and quickens her pace. She wraps her free hand around Raja’s neck.

 

“F-fuck, yes Manila- uh- oh my god.”

 

Manila loves how she’s unravelled Raja. Raja who’s so collected and poised has turned to a needy mess beneath her.

 

Manila dips her head down to take Raja’s nipples back in her mouth.

 

Raja moans and arches her back. She tries to rock her hips up against Manila’s hand but Manila moves her shin over to hold them down.

 

Raja’s extremely turned on. Being restrained only fuels her lust more. She feels Manila push another finger in and pump even faster. Her nipples are hard and her neck is tingling. She’s feels herself getting close and-

 

Manila stops and leaves the bed. She knows when someone's about to cum - she’s fucked enough people to. She likes killing them with anticipation, so she doesn't let Raja cum just yet.

 

“You bitch!” Raja whines.

 

“Yeah what’s up?” Manila asks in an oblivious manner.

 

“I wanted to cum,” Raja groans. “Fuck me.”

 

“Hm? Oh err, nope. I don't fuck whiny brats.”

 

Manila fishes out her phone and starts scrolling through instagram.

 

“Bitch,” Raja tries to snatch Manila’s phone from her.

 

“Don’t call me that, you brat,” Manila scoffs, scooting off the bed and heading for the door.

 

She opens the door.

 

“If you wanna be fucked, beg.”

 

Raja uses her most desperate voice possible.

 

“Please, Manila. Please make me cum. I need you. Please?”

 

Manila shuts the door, pretending to contemplate whether she should fuck Raja.

 

“Why should I?”

 

“You make me feel so good,” Raja purrs. “You’re the best, baby.”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

“Pleaseee,” Raja pleads. “I really need you Manila, please.”

 

Manila bats her lashes.

 

“But I like having you all desperate.”

 

Raja’s aroused. In all honesty, she’d imagined herself dominating Manila. She likes this even better, though.

 

“Please? Please Manila,”

 

Manila gives in. She gets back on the bed and anchors Raja back down.

 

“Moan for me,” she hisses into Raja’s neck, rubbing her clit.

 

Manila didn't have to ask. Moans spill from Raja’s throat as Manila pumps her fingers rapidly in and out of her.

 

Manila slows down again. She smooches and sucks on Raja’s boobs while pumping faster again, and moving her other hand to Raja’s neck, choking her.

 

Raja can feel desire gushing all through her body. The sensations at all the points Manila’s stimulating are phenomenal. She feels like she’s on cloud 9.

 

“M- fuck- Manila, can i- c-c- cum, pl-lease?” Raja pleads.

 

“And if I say no?” Manila teases.

 

“I-i’ll obey,” Raja gasps as Manila’s tongue draws circles around her nipples.

 

“Good girl,” Manila acknowledges.

 

She tightens her grip around Raja’s neck and nibbles gently on a nipple.

 

“Manila, please? C-can i-” Raja moans. “Can i please cum?”

 

Manila giggles into Raja’s chest and grants her permission.

 

“You may.”

 

She sprinkles Raja’s upper body with a few more kisses as Raja whines and moans contentedly through her orgasm.

 

Raja catches her breath.

 

“You’re a sex goddess,” Raja praises in a raspy voice.

 

Manila blushes.

 

“Glad you liked the ride.”

 

“You want your turn too?”

 

Manila gives Raja her best bedroom eyes.

 

“Fuck yea.”

 

Raja pushes Manila against the bed frame as she crashes her lips into hers. Raja feels great, but when Manila closes her eyes, she senses something isn't right.

 

They continue making out, but Manila’s eyes shoot open when an image of Raven appears in the back of her head. She closes her eyes again and tries to rid her mind of the image, and for a while, she does.

 

Manila tries hard to focus on how Raja caresses her and nibbles at her lip. When Raja forms a hickey on her neck, however, her mind starts replaying one of the times she and Raven had sex. She tenses up and Raja picks up on it.

 

“You okay, Baby? You seem uncomfortable,” Raja asks, concern evident in her voice. “You don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know.”

 

Manila feels a tear run down her cheek. Raven’s never appeared in her mind till now. Why now?

 

“I’m sorry Raja,” she whispers. “I’m really sorry.”

 

Raja pulls Manila into a tight hug.

 

“Don't be sorry. Sometimes you don't feel comfortable doing certain things, and that’s okay.”

 

Manila shakes her head.

 

“It’s not that I didn't wanna have sex with you, Raja. I just… I…”

 

Raja strokes her hair.

 

“I get it, love.”

 

Manila feels the need to tell Raja what happened.

 

“No, it’s really not that. I just… i - Raven kept appearing in my mind.”

 

Manila bursts into tears. She feels like she’s cheated on Raja. She’s ready for Raja to scream at her but Raja just hugs her tighter.

 

“That’s not your fault, though. Did she appear all the other times we kissed and cuddled? Or when I slept in your bed?”

 

“No, she didn't. I don't know why it’s only now,” Manila sobs, frustrated. “I’m sorry Raja. I really do love you. I just don't know why it happened.”

 

Raja nods and rubs Manila’s back.

 

“It’s okay, baby. Maybe you’ve not totally moved on, but that’s okay.”

 

Manila wraps her arms even tighter around Raja and buries her face in her chest.

 

“I love you. I definitely wanna be with you, and not her.”

 

“I love you,” Raja assures Manila, pecking her forehead. “Nothing’s gonna change that.”

 

Manila cups Raja’s face in her hands and gazes into her eyes.

 

“I’m so lucky to have you, Raja.”

 

“I’m luckier.”

 

-

 

“Wanna stay the night?” Raja invites as Manila picks her dress up from the bedroom floor and folds it.

 

“Sure,” Manila replies. “Lemme just tell my mum in case she wonders where the fuck I’ve gone.”

 

Manila sends a text to her mother, informing her she was “at a friend’s house for an art project”, and that they’d “finish late” so she’d stay the night. She then shows the text to Raja.

 

“Oh my god, you liar,” Raja cackles. “I love it.”

 

-

 

After washing up, the pair curl up in Raja’s bed.

 

“Thanks for today,” Manila says in hushed tone, wrapping herself around Raja.

 

“Thank you too,” Raja whispers, pulling Manila close to her. “Goodnight, Doll.”

 

“Goodnight, gorgeous.”

 

Manila sighs delightedly. Her body's intertwined with Raja's and she feels the more safe and loved than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed xo  
> sorry i know it was a long chapter


	4. Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A true story of how the term "Heather" really came about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH IDK ok i just decided to make this chapter rly silly and lazy I know they're always sleeping but I think it's cute ok HAHAHA plus I don't sleep so why not have my characters sleep on my behalf <3

Manila wakes up feeling cold. She frantically grasps at Raja’s side of the bed to realise she’s gone.

It’s only then that Manila realises the light seeping in through the curtains is extremely bright. She panics and checks her phone.

The time displayed is 13:27.

_Oh my god, I am so fucking late for school. Fuck._ She mentally kicks herself.

Just then, Raja strolls in through the door carrying a tray with a fancy assortment of food.

“Raja!! Shouldn't you be at work? And fuck I’m so late for school -”

“It’s Saturday, silly,” Raja laughs, setting the tray down on a table at the foot of the bed. The museum was still open on Saturdays, but that was Raja’s day off.

Manila glances at her phone again. Only then does she take note of the date and time.

“Oh. Oops.”

It also takes a while for her to register that Raja’s prepared breakfast for both of them. 

“Oh, and thanks for preparing breakfast cutie.”

Manila’s befuddled state paints a smile across Raja’s face.

“I think you probably need to lie back down.”

“Why? Am i - oh.”

Raja giggles and seats herself next to Manila in bed. She picks up the acai bowl and scoops some out, feeding it to Manila.

“Maybe you just need some food.”

Manila lazily licks the food off the spoon, her chin resting on Raja’s shoulder.

“That was yummy,” Manila purrs.

Raja feeds her some fruit with yogurt and half a pancake, Manila’s hands placed on her shoulder.

“I’m kinda cold,” Manila whispers, hugging Raja tighter.

Raja wraps her arms around Manila’s shoulders. The skin on skin contact reminds Manila she’s only wearing lingerie from the night before. _So that’s why I was cold._

“Can I borrow a really oversized shirt?” Manila requests quietly.

She bats her lashes at Raja. Her eyes still look sleepy and Raja finds it absolutely adorable.

“You look great like that,” Raja protests. “But okay.”

Manila blushes and is finally awake enough to mess with Raja.

“Are you saying I look bad with clothes on?”

Raja grins.

“Of course.”

Raja waits until Manila twists her face into a cute scowl before finishing her sentence.

“Not.”

Manila nudges Raja playfully before putting the shirt on.

“Thanks.”

It then occurs to Manila that she hasn't used the restroom or washed up. Not that Raja’s cares what state Manila's in, but Manila wants to meet her own standards of what’s ‘presentable’.

“I forgot where your bathroom was.”

Raja titters and accompanies her to the washroom but starts to worry. She’s never seen Manila this ditzy. She waits for her outside just in case she forgets the way back to the bedroom.

When Manila re-emerges, Raja expresses her concern.

“You okay baby? You seem a bit dazed.”

“Hm? I think I’m okay?” Manila says in a hushed voice. “Thanks for asking.”

“Mmkay, that’s good,” Raja replies.

Manila hugs Raja and nuzzles her. They walk back to the bedroom with Raja’s arm around Manila, not just because she wants to but also because she’s not convinced Manila’s completely fine.

 

-

 

Manila’s giddy when they seat themselves back on the bed. She decides it’s better to alert Raja rather than dismissing it as nothing.

“Raja?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m dizzy.”

Raja knew it. She just knew.

“Do you wanna lie down? I can make you ginger tea or something.”

“I’m fine for now, thanks boo. I wanna eat more of the brekkie you prepared,” Manila hums, helping herself.

It somewhat breaks Raja to see Manila unwell. 

“Glad you like it. You can nap here for the rest of today, if you want.”

Manila attacks the pancakes, considering possibililities of what could make the nap better. She’s out of it, but not entirely gone.

“Are you gonna nap with me?”

Raja’s charmed by the idea of interlacing herself with Manila, both of them encased by bedsheets.

“Sure.”

Raja leans in to kiss Manila.   
  
"Wait, don't kiss me," Manila objects, gently holding Raja's shoulders so she doesn't come any nearer. "If I'm sick I don't wanna pass it to you."  
  
"I don't think you're really 'sick', I think you're exhausted," Raja reasons.   
  
Manila thinks back. The past few weeks had been filled with sleepless nights as she struggled to balance creating new art with school, and admittedly, with gymming.

“Guess you’re right.”

“Might wanna check your temperature just in case. I’m gonna get a thermometer. You can finish the food, if you want.”

Raja pecks Manila on the forehead and goes to hunt for a thermometer.

“We don’t have to, you already know I’m hot stuff!” Manila calls.

Raja rolls her eyes and smiles to herself. She finds one in the living room and washes it before bringing it back up to the room.

The thermometer beeps.

“Whoops, looks like you aren’t hot stuff after all.”

“Oh my gawd, you don’t love me,” Manila says in a high pitched, nasal, raspy voice. She lightly taps Raja with a pillow.

“If I don’t love you why the fuck are you in my house?” Raja quips in the same voice, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

“‘Cause I wanna be here with you,” Manila argues in a kiddy voice, scraping what’s left of the acai bowl and relishing it. “And you can’t do anything about it.”

Raja puts down the spoonful of fruit and yogurt she was about to eat.

Manila watches her, anticipating some soppy words.

“I don't wanna do anything about it.”

“So soppy.”

“You started it!”

Manila’s too lazy to come up with some foolish argument to counter that so she just eats the spoonful of food Raja put down earlier.

“Oh wow i got robbed,” Raja jokes.

“Yeah you did, oh no,” Manila jabs back.

The two carry on with their inane banter, finishing what’s left of the breakfast.

Raja gets up to take the tray down.

“Don't leave me!” Manila implores.

Raja almost drops her tray from laughing.

“Well guess what Manila, I’m leaving.”

“I can’t live without you don't open the door… nooo don’t go down the stairs,” Manila beseeches.

Raja can’t stop creasing up with laughter. Manila really wasn't herself. Either that or she only was starting to see how weird and crazy Manila was, and she loved it.

 

-

 

“I’m back, you super stupid,” Raja announces as she saunters back into her room.

“Traitor!!! You left me for FIVE WHOLE MINUTES!” Manila laments from under the blanket.

Raja chuckles and slides under the sheets.

“I’m here now.”

She smooths Manila’s hair back so she can admire her face.

Manila glances away, then at her again.

“Do you find my nonsense like…” Manila mumbles. “Annoying?”

Raja convulses in laughter. Which stupid bitch would find this priceless entertainment annoying?

“No! I love it!" 

“Really…?” Manila starts. Naomi had always ordered her to shut up. “That same friend that got jealous hates it.”

Raja rolls her eyes. She can’t help it.

“Fuckin’ bitch,” she hisses, enraged at the idea of some loser putting down her heartthrob. “You sure you wanna keep being her friend?”

“Dunno. Don't care. Only care about you,” Manila giggles.

“Mhm. Not worth thinking about losers,” Raja affirms, placing a soft kiss on Manila’s cheekbone.

Manila snuggles closer to Raja.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?”

Given the state she was in, Manila didn't comprehend deeper implications of the question.

“Is there anything that like, you’re really scared of?”

_Losing you,_ Raja refrains from answering.

“Mm, not being enough I guess.”

Manila frowns.

“Of course you’re enough. Sorry I didn't mean to have such a deep convo - I was thinking more like roaches and crocodiles.”

Raja chuckles.

“It’s fine, honey.”

“Thanks heather,” Manila murmurs half consciously. She'd intended to say honey or dear but the words just got jumbled. She's aware of the slip up, but likes the accidental nickname, so she doesn't bother correcting herself.

“Heather, huh?” Raja contemplates. “I like that.”

“I love you,” Manila whispers sleepily.

“I love you too, Heather.”

Raja beams at her. She finds Manila so lovable, especially when she’s drowsy like this.

Manila reaches a hand out to Raja.

“But…”

“Yes, Heather?”

“What did you mean when you said not enough?”

“Like, you know, people finding someone better to be with.”

Manila pouts.

“That’s not possible,” Manila argues lazily. “Heathers are the best.”

“Okay okay but like who is Heather? Like are you or am I or...?” Raja laughs.

“Us,” Manila replies, grinning at her. “Not just you and not just me - us.”

Raja feels a warmth budding in her chest. Although Manila didn't completely make sense, she feels more reassured and appreciated than ever. She’d always been afraid Manila wouldn't like her for who she truly was, but she could feel that doubt fading now.

“Sweet dreams, Heather,” Raja hums, pecking Manila’s hair.

Manila’s eyes flutter shut as she nestles her head in the crook of Raja’s neck.

“Love you, Heather,” she purrs quietly, kissing Raja’s collarbone.

Manila drifts off almost immediately.

Raja waits. She lays her eyes on her loved one sleeping soundly, the feeling of their bodies intertwined. She’d love for both of them to just stay like this.

Raja ascertains that she’s in love. She could watch Manila for a lifetime, and longer.

Her beloved, her comfort, her _Heather_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this ily all for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
